


Quiet Ones

by 1337banna



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Amica Endurae, Cannibalism, Conjunx Endura, Deal With It, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sex, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, au where Soundwave is essentially half sparkeater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337banna/pseuds/1337banna
Summary: Nickel, iron, cobalt, chrome,He'll eat your soul,Turn your spark to stone,Nickel, iron, cobalt, chrome,Run, little robot, run away home.Soundwave was always an enigma to the Decepticons aboard theNemesis. Always lurking, always watching. They all had their theories about him; what lies behind that emotionless visor he insisted on wearing, if anything at all. They're all careful to keep their gossip quiet enough that he wont hear, but the rumors that he hears everything aren't just rumors.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knockout, Skywarp & Starscream & Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Observation

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I've wanted to write about Soundwaves potential eldritch horror-ness for quite a while now. I gave in recently to my urges so this is what you get. To give you an idea of what I imagine Soundwaves faceplates to look like, take a peek at the link. 
> 
> https://morethanmeetstheass.tumblr.com/post/190225995230/blitzy-is-a-creepy-motherfricker-and-i-want
> 
> I know its from TFA Blitzwing but c'mon, thats creepy and it deserves recognition. I toyed for a long time with what I wanted his faceplates to look like under that visor but the second I saw that first picture I knew thats what it had to be. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Earth, aboard the _Nemesis_ , somewhere above the Pacific Ocean

Hunger. It was far from the first time Soundwave had felt this sensation, and it would be far from the last. He had woken from recharge that cycle... _off_ in a way that he hadn't experienced in quite some time, but vorns of familiarity with the feeling meant it didn't catch him off guard in the slightest. No, it just meant he would have to be more conscious about his energy expenditure until he could safely feed. His symbionts, of course, had detected the change in his demeanor immediately even if other mechs would be unable to pick up on the subtle shift.

For now, Soundwave set any idea of hunger out of his mind. He had a job to carry out, and it wouldn't do to have him distracted from it. On the bridge of the _Nemesis_ stood the majority of Decepticon high command, minus a few key players, discussing their most recent plans for defeating Optimus Prime and his modest band of Autobots. Soundwave did not participate in the discussions, aside from the obvious reason, as well as because he was currently catching up on all he had missed during his recharge.

Stationed at a console just off of the main section of the room, he reviewed every byte of data he could get his digital servos on. Sensory readings, duty reports, energon production readouts, medical inventory, and of course the audio and visual feeds from the numerous recording devices he had concealed around the great warship they stood on. Anything that he could not perceive with his considerable technological reach was easily covered by his own innate abilities. After all, telepathy was a valuable asset to any Cybertronian, and especially so to a surveillance oriented one.

Synched into the _Nemesis_ as he was, he allowed himself a moment to take a mental role-call of his fellow officers. Knockout and Breakdown were both in Med-Bay, performing routine maintenance on the Vehicons that required it, neither appearing to particularly enjoy their work but getting it done regardless. They both understood the need to have functioning soldiers even if they considered those soldiers nothing more than glorified drones. There seemed to be some tension between the medic and his assistant, perhaps some relationship drama? Telepathy could overhear many methods of communication, but bonds were out of his reach, so unfortunately Soundwave was left in the dark on this one.

The previously mentioned Vehicons were busy working their scheduled shifts. Menial labor wasn’t completed by itself, after all, and there was always work to be done to keep the Nemesis running as smoothly and efficiently as possible. He made a mental note to ask Megatron about perhaps allocating them a reward of some kind for good behavior. Drone-like as they appeared, they were still sparked individuals that sometimes required extra motivation to keep their loyalties intact. Not to say they would betray the cause for such a trivial thing, merely that Soundwave had observed that recognition of their loyalty went a long way in the optics of Vehicons.

Shockwave, Soundwave observed, was absent from his usual post. While normally secluded in his research lab designing weapons for Megatron or cloning more Predacons, a brief glance at one of the surveillance feeds he had from that section of the ship proved otherwise. This wasn't unusual enough to be considered alarming, however, so Soundwave thought little of it. A quick scan through the cameras confirmed his suspicions; the large purple mech was on the flight deck, interacting with his Predacon to reinforce the bond between master and beast. Apparently such actions were logical enough to Shockwave to bring his attention away from the laboratory for a short time.

Back on the bridge, Megatron and Starscream bickered over the most effective way to defeat their enemies. Starscream, ex-scientist as he was, was inclined to focus their resources towards energon acquisition and weapons development. Megatron did not agree. He saw no reason to waste time with manufacturing weapons when they were powerful enough already to wipe the Autobots out completely. _If_ they could locate their base of operations, that is. Their yelling was becoming progressively louder and Soundwave knew that if nothing happened to stop their argument, it would turn physical.

Arachnid and Dreadwing silently observed their leader and his second argue, knowing better than to get involved until they reached a conclusion. It wouldn't do to have more than one of the command staff sent to medbay at the whims of Megatron's fusion cannon, and it was better for them if that mech was Starscream. Musing to himself, Soundwave noted that Dreadwing and Arachnid were almost polar opposites that had been forced together by the dynamics of the other Decepticon officers. Dreadwing was staunchly loyal to both Megatron himself as well as the cause, while Arachnid was as double-crossing and fickle as they came. He made another mental note to keep an optic out for any suspicious activity from her.

Soundwave, noiselessly typing away at his control panel, observed all of these happenings passively. His total silence and near total lack of movement as he worked at his post meant he often faded into the background of most mech’s processors. This was just fine with him, as it meant he was more free to study and collect information about them, among other things. Even if his hypervigilant surveillance meant he sometimes picked up on things he would rather not know about, it was something he prided himself in. Having the advantage of _knowing_ when others did not made a tangible difference.

...even if that hypervigilance meant he picked up on a lot more lewd acts than he wanted to see. There was much more fraternization that happened on the warship than what most mecha would think, such as the two Vehicons currently interfacing in a supply room three levels below the command deck. Based on the flares of their EM fields, which he could only pick up on from such a distance thanks to his telepathic abilities, they were fully engrossed in one another and likely thought the door was locked. They were about to experience an interruption from another Vehicon carrying a delivery of datapads if the visuals from his cameras in that corridor were correct.

He also picked up on things that weren't necessarily _unpleasant_ , but were still… uncharacteristic. At least for other mecha besides himself to witness. For instance, Shockwave was rather affectionately petting the large Predacon that called the upper flight deck of the Nemesis home, for all he claimed to be emotionless. Soundwave saw enough of Shockwave's emotions through his surveillance that it wasn't exactly a surprise to see him acting in such a way when he believed himself to be alone. If any other mech happened to see the normally stoic Decepticon acting so openly caring though, they would believe their optics were malfunctioning.

Yet another fact that Soundwave picked up on was the reason for Megatron and Starscream’s more-heated-than-usual argument. Peering into the silver seekers mind, he could see he was thinking of his deactivated Trinemates. Ah, that's what was causing Starscream's irritability. The anniversary of Thundercracker and Skywarp’s deactivations were coming up. He made a mental note to inform Megatron in case he wanted a clue as to why Starscream was more prickly than usual.

All things considered, Soundwave thought, this cycle could be considered ordinary.

That illusion was quickly shattered once the _Nemesis’s_ alarm klaxons began blaring through the ship. Soundwave showed no reaction to the interruption of his work other than to promptly bring up the data readings that could point to a reason behind the alarms. At the sound of the klaxon, Megatron and Starscream abandoned their argument, understanding that something more urgent than their problems with each other was happening. Megatron immediately snapped his helm in Soundwaves direction, his body soon following suit as he strode closer to the console he was working at, “Soundwave, report!”

Soundwave, having anticipated the command, quickly brought up a heads up display on his visor. Megatron tread closer to him to view the screen and swiftly turned to begin issuing orders. Soundwave watched as the silver mech moved towards the console directly next to him, broadcasting his commands over the shipwide intercom. “Decepticons! The Autobots have attacked one of our energon mines. I want every available warrior in the field to eliminate this threat from our midst! Starscream,” He said, turning from the console to address his SiC with a growl, “ready your seekers, I want them to make these pathetic Autobots regret being activated!”

Starscream, Soundwave noted, was still somewhat peeved at the interruption. Regardless, he did as the larger silver mech ordered. Soundwave observed as he sent several rapidfire commands to the winged vehicons and rushed away to make sure they were carried out. The second he was through the doors, Megatron turned to him and nonverbally asked for his attention. Recognizing this, he gave it. Angling his frame to face that of Megatrons, Soundwave waited.

Megatron lowered his voice to that of a mech in conversation rather than a commander giving orders, and leaned in towards him to speak. “I want you to observe this battle and inform me of any... out of character moves on the Autobots part. They have not attacked an energon mine before, and I want to know the reason as to why they would do so now.” The larger mech straightened and took a step back after he said this, and Soundwave gave the mech a nod in accession.

This was turning out to be quite the unusual cycle after all, Soundwave thought. It wasn't often that Megatron requested his presence on the battlefield, even if it was merely as a monitor. Internally, he was grateful for the chance to stretch his wings. Although he was not sparked a seeker, and consequently did not have the innate need to regularly take to the skies, it was still nice to be able to do so every once and awhile. With a purely mental shake of his helm, he brought himself back to the present and readied a groundbridge to transport both himself and the other Decepticons to the battle on the ground below.

\-----

As Soundwave passed through the groundbridge behind Starscream and his Vehicons, his initial impression of the battle was that it was exceedingly chaotic. Stray bolts of blaster fire flew through the air in random trajectories, as if the mecha that fired them somehow lacked the ability to aim. Quickly disregarding the observation in favor of other activities, Soundwave turned his sensors to the Autobots, telepathic abilities constantly picking up on snatches of thought, emotion, and memories. Megatron, who came through the bridge before Soundwave had, was already on the ground and fighting.

Megatron was as usual thinking about nothing other than terminating his long-time nemesis for daring to attack him. The large silver mech typically possessed a very straight forward thought process when fighting, and this time was no exception. While Megatron harboured undisguised thoughts of destruction on his mind, his opponent was the opposite.

Optimus Prime was giving off worry and desperation as well as the dull sensations of hunger pangs. Soundwave suspected the mech had been refusing his energon rations to make sure his team was fueled instead and a brief glance at his recent memories confirmed that theory. Foolish idea, Soundwave thought, allowing a leader that was at anything other than top shape to go into battle. Even so, the telepath could not fault the Prime for the desperation that he felt coming off of him in waves. He had been in similar straits once, long ago when he struggled to provide fuel for his symbionts.

Ruthlessly cutting off that thought tree to prevent bringing back too many painful memories, Soundwave continued to examine the skirmish while maintaining a tangible distance from the ground. Almost as an afterthought, he communicated with Laserbeak through their bond, “Laserbeak, eject. Operation: observation.” Sensing the cassette do just that with an affirmative chirp in his hosts direction over the bond, Soundwaves thoughts drifted back unbidden towards that of his symbionts. Despite not allowing himself to run this particular thought process earlier, he felt himself slip back into it seamlessly, thinking of the chance meeting that brought his symbionts to him and refusing to acknowledge the reason most of them were gone.

_Soundwave back then was radically different from how he was today. He and his symbionts, all six of them, had been as closely knit as they could be. He had taken on a guardian-like role towards them, despite the fact that most of them were barely younger than he himself, and Ravage was actually older than him by quite a few vorns. They were vulnerable, though, and he had stepped forward to shelter them while they regained strength. They all had met roughly 10 vorns since he had... nevermind.…_

_He found them all staring blank-eyed up at a medical center on the eastern side of Kaon. Being young at the time and not knowing what to do, he had tried to get the small groups attention by reaching out telepathically to them, and what he uncovered swimming in all of their collective thoughts was untold grief at the loss of their carrier. Fading spark pulse, whispered their thoughts. The loss of their carrier's conjunx had placed such a strain on her spark and they were not enough to keep her from returning to the well of allsparks._

_Never before had he handled emotions so strong that he was nearly swept under by the weight of their sparkfelt anguish. He almost clumsily fell through their memories, still learning the ins and outs of his telepathic abilities at the time, witnessing every emotionally significant moment each of these cassettes felt throughout their lives in a matter of astroseconds, and his processors_ whirred _at the sheer volume of data he was consuming._

_Looking back now it was a wonder that he didn't overclock his processors by doing such a foolish thing, but he has to admit he wouldn't have had it any other way. The cassettes had sensed him in their processors but instead of being furious at the intrusion like he expected them to be, they recognized him as the only one that would ever understand their pain. He had quietly whispered into their minds that they were welcome to follow him to his hideout, a place he had lived since he began his life on the streets of Kaon._

_He warned them it was not pretty or glamorous like they might have been used to under their late carriers' care, but that he would do his best to help them process their grief. Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ratbat had unanimously agreed that following Soundwave was better than staring vacantly at the medical building where the center of their world had returned to the well and left them alone._

A firm mental prod from Ravage both brought him back to the present as well as let him know that Ravage had picked up on what he was thinking about through the bond. Ravage produced the digital equivalent of a hard stare over the bond and silently rebuked him for letting old sentimental memories distract him from his assigned duties, although a pained understanding followed along with the message. Soundwave, knowing that Ravage preferred to communicate through impressions and emotions rather than words, picked up on his meaning and sent back a solemn sense of agreement. He should not have allowed himself to become distracted by painful memories of the past.

Shifting his attention back to the battle, shaking the last dredges of that fated meeting from his memory banks, He focuses his powerful sensors back towards the mine and-

_is greeted by the strong blast of a fusion cannon directly to the nosecone of his alt-mode._


	2. Retrieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Soundwave out of commision, the Autobots take an opportunity they cant afford to pass up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use a few time-based measurements in this chapter, so i'm going to include the system i'm using for measurement so its not too confusing.
> 
> nanoklik- .0996 seconds, used to measure precise calculations. 1/5000ths of a breem  
> Astrosecond- .498 seconds, relative to a second. 1/1000th of a breem  
> Breem- 8.3 minutes, cybertronian equivalent of a minute  
> Joor- 8.3 hours, cybertronian equivalent of an hour  
> Orn- 8.3 days, cybertronian equivalent of a day  
> Decaorn- 10 orns, cybertronian equivalent of a week  
> Quartex- 20 decaorns, cybertronian equivalent of a month (kinda)  
> Vorn- 83 years, 3650 orns  
> lunar cycle/solar cycle- in reference to cybertrons natural dark and light periods (day/night)

Looking back through his sensory logs, Soundwave would be able to spot the exact moment it all went wrong. While he was lost in his processors high above the fighting, Megatron and Prime had continued their brutal battle. Where everything went wrong, however, was when a maximum output shot from Megatron's fusion cannon had been deflected mere astroseconds before it was fired via a redirecting servo from the Prime, forcing the shot upwards in a _presumably_ harmless direction.

Lost in thought as he was, his proximity sensors’ alarms could not penetrate the haze he had caused around his processors and the warning they offered of the incoming molten death had gone unheeded. Thankfully, the nosecone section of his alt-mode was one of the most armored on his frame. That did not mean he was without damage; Megatron's arm-mounted fusion cannon had always packed a punch, and he knew first hand the amount of damage it was capable of inflicting.

The initial blast knocked him into stasis immediately, his frame having not been braced to receive such an unexpected injury. Ravage, having been just as caught off guard and as enmeshed in Soundwaves systems as he was, had also been knocked into unconsciousness. He did recover at a more accelerated rate than Soundwave himself had, and once he was back online he immediately began working to awaken his host, who by now had begun a death spiral towards the ground at a near 90° angle. The scream of Soundwaves engines as they lost power, gravity taking hold of his carrier's frame, spurred Ravage into a frenzied response.

Desperate to save his carrier (as well as himself) from certain death should they both meet the ground at such a velocity, he immediately began to tug on both the bond between them as well as his internal systems, hoping to provoke a reaction at the discomfort he would have been causing had the mech he was attached to been awake. Wind screamed past them as they tumbled to meet the unforgiving landscape. A snarled, “No!” broadcast across their connection, and Ravage was unsure if it had been from himself or Laserbeak. Distantly, Ravage was aware of his sibling attempting the same panicked actions he was, poking and prodding and _digging_ at their carrier frantically.

At once, Soundwave snapped back online _nanokliks_ before he hit the ground. His advanced processors enabled him to maneuver his frame to minimize the damage that the crash landing would have otherwise inflicted on his already wounded chassis, as well as Ravages, attached as they were. While able to mitigate the devastating injury the landing would have doubtlessly caused, Soundwave was unable to completely avoid taking damage, and was again knocked offline when he struck the earth several hundred yards from the epicenter of the battle raging nearby.

Megatron, along with nearly everyone else on the battlefield, had paused their fighting to watch as Soundwave fell to the earth. At the sound of the crash, it was like a spell had been broken- Megatron's infuriated _roar_ at the perceived loss of his third in command was enough to reignite the battle. Optimus, having been similarly distracted at the sight of the Decepticon third in command falling from the sky, snapped his attention back to his opponent before he was swept back up into the one-on-one deathmatch with the enraged warlord, now invigorated by hate and fury at the attack on one of his chief officers.

_Later, after the battle, Optimus would privately muse to himself that he had never seen Megatron so upset in the face of any of his other subordinates taking grievous damage. It was as if only with Soundwave did Megatron allow his emotions to control his actions and logic centers. He made a mental note to himself that he would observe their interactions more closely from then on, if Soundwave proved himself resilient enough to avoid being deactivated by the crash._

Although he was physically otherwise engaged, he sent a transmission over his comms to his team, ”Autobots, I fear we will have to retreat soon. Collect as much energon as you can. Ratchet, we will require a ground bridge back to base.” Quietly, off to the side of his main transmission, he sent a private comm to Arcee, “ Arcee, investigate where Soundwave crashed. We need to confirm whether he has been permanently offlined or not.” Arcee’s response was a single affirmative ping sent in his direction, and he cut the commlink as soon as he received it. For now, he needed to distract Megatron while his troops collected the much needed fuel.

\-----

While her teammates were busy collecting energon, Arcee carried out her own separate orders. A considerable distance away from the fighting, with the sounds of battle muted in her audials, she crested over a slight hill slowly, pede-steps quiet. Even though she was nearly sure Soundwave was incapactiated from the fall, she knew that one could never be too cautious especially where the tall silent mech was concerned. But as she got closer to the fallen mech’s location, she saw she needn't have worried. Laying in a narrow ditch, clearly damaged and decidedly not awake, was Soundwave.

She had no way of knowing that Ravage was definitely awake even if his carrier wasn't, and the cybercat planned on keeping it that way. No one had witnessed him since the fall of cybertron, and most assumed that he had been offlined along with his siblings. That he was still functional was a closely guarded secret, one that only Soundwave and Megatron knew of.

Blending seamlessly into Soundwaves armour was what his frame had been designed to accomplish, and he hasn't deployed in so long that most mecha thought his frame _was_ Soundwave, instead of another separate mech. He wasn't about to prove them wrong by revealing himself now. Silently, he cautioned Laserbeak away from engaging with Arcee. He could handle whatever the Autobot intended on doing, and he wasn't about to risk angering Arcee if she decided to attack Soundwave in retaliation. His sibling obeyed, even if he wasn't happy about it.

Arcee, despite knowing the surveillance mech would be out for a while, was still cautious in her approach. She had no idea if the mech’s drone was nearby, and she didn't want to risk getting shot at if it attacked her. Slowly coming near to the damaged frame, she could see there was a substantial amount of damage done to his chestplates and abdomen. Considering the direct hit from Megatron’s fusion cannon, she was surprised he wasn't in worse shape. As she neared the downed spy, she froze when his vents suddenly flared with an intake. But when the dark mech did nothing more, she continued onward.

She allowed herself a moment to analyse the mysterious Decepticon, knowing that such an opportunity would likely never present itself again. Getting so close to a mech that was notoriously secretive and deadly without being immediately offlined represented an opportunity she couldn't afford to pass up. Looking down at where the mech lay unconscious, she was struck by how… _alien_ he looked.

Funny, she snorted softly, thinking to herself, that their species was considered the alien one on this planet. And here she was, observing the most unusual and alien frame type she had ever seen. As far as Cybertronians went, most were quite stocky and graceless. Femmes such as herself were among the more lithe members of her species, their frametype being more suitable to dexterous movement than others. And yet, here was Soundwave. Clearly a mech, but possessing almost an unnatural grace to him in both demeanor and frame.

Starting at the worst of it, she took stock of his injuries. Clearly dented mechanisms in his abdomen and chestplates meant that he would be in a great deal of pain, were he still aware. Energon dripped from several lacerations on his side plating that were likely caused by the impact he had with the ground. Faintly, she could see a small glow emanating from within a crack in his lower chestplates. It was too low in his chassis to be the mechs spark, and she absently wondered what its source was.

Disregarding that thought and moving on, she analyzed the mechs legs. Of all of him, it appeared that his limbs were the most intact. Upon a more thorough look, she emitted a low-pitched sound in the back of her intake. His legs were actually digitigrade in design, as opposed to the standard plantigrade that most mecha were forged with. Come to think of it, Arcee thought, she had never seen another mech besides Soundwave with such an uncommon leg structure. Even his pedes were off, and it took her a moment to recognize it was because they were designed to flex and absorb sound as he walked.

Moving on to the rest of him, she noted his arms. From a distance, she had been able to discern they were different from normal Cybertronians, much like his legs. They were incredibly thin and agile, streamlined for maximum speed and efficiency in their movements. As weak as they appeared, however, she knew that they were likely a lot more sturdy than one might think. Especially because she could see the indications of retractable claws in those thin digits. Glancing upwards past those features, she took stock of his helm.

The featureless visor stared back at her. Absently, she noted that one of the smaller sensory horns that adorned his helm crest had been snapped off at the base. The vents and collar on either side of his helm were slightly damaged and warped, but not to a high degree. She noticed a tiny yet glaring injury on the mechs frame and her vents hitched. A slight, nearly unnoticeable crack ran lengthwise down that dark screen that made up the mechs face.

Such an injury would be negligible on nearly any other mech, but Soundwave was infamous for this exact feature. The emotionless visor masked every reaction he might have produced. Rumors, from both Decepticon and Autobot alike, were an extremely typical thing to encounter in regards to that visor. Some wondered if he had some hideous scarring and wore the mask out of shame. Others thought he might have perfectly normal faceplates, some thought he might not have any at all, and others still thought that he might have been astonishingly attractive and covered himself because of it.

Arcee was unsure what to think. She had never much cared for listening to rumors, especially ones about a Decepticons faceplates, but in this instant she found herself insanely curious. She wanted to know what lay beyond that featureless mask, wanted to take it off and see for herself if the rumors were true. She wouldn't, of course, but she wanted to. She had enough self control not to give in to her impulsive thoughts.

Stepping back and taking stock of the entire mech, she came to a startling conclusion about what such features could mean. The digitigrade legs, so unlike any other bot, were almost animalistic in nature. Tipped with flexible pedes that shifted as he stepped to absorb sound. His sleek frame that was clearly designed for deadly grace, the sharpened claws and the agile limbs they were attached to. Even his helm possessed extra sensory horns to absorb additional data from his surroundings. Not to mention the hidden datacables she knew lay somewhere in his chassis. It was as if his entire frame had been forged with one idea in mind; that of a silent, effective hunter. She had no way of knowing how close she was to the truth.

Preferring not to remain on that particular thought process for too long, she quickly commed Optimus of her findings. Privately she hoped they would leave the spymaster to deactivate from energon loss, but she knew that no matter how much he creeped her out that her leader would want to bring Soundwave back to their base. As risky as it was, each of the bots on team prime knew they couldn't afford to pass up the opportunity to get information from the mech.

Hearing the pulse of a groundbridge activating behind her, she glanced back to greet a wide-opticed Bulkhead with a noncommittal grunt and an exaggerated roll of her optics at his expression. “well, are you going to help me get this creep back to base? Or do I have to do all of the work myself? He's not light, you know.”

At her words Bulkhead snapped out of his shocked state. With a wary glance towards the Decepticons frame, he made no move to get closer and instead sent her an unsure glance, “is bringing Soundwave back to our base really that good of an idea? I don't even know if we have the correct equipment to hold him there, and I don't think it would be good if he somehow got loose. I mean, what if he-”

“Bulkhead!” she barked, flaring her plating to get his attention, “you're rambling. Everything will be fine, because Optimus knows what he's doing. Help me get him back to the bridge before he wakes up.” Swallowing any further complaints, the large green mech did exactly that. Not without a few cautious glances at the unmoving frame near his pedes, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm working on the next chapter, and I don't think I can split it up without disrupting the flow of the story, so next update should be an extra long chapter. Leave a comment and a kudos if you want :)


End file.
